(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high strength nickel-platinum-aluminum-hafnium bondcoat for a turbine engine component and a method for forming same.
(2) Prior Art
Turbine engine components are subjected to elevated temperatures as a result of their exposure to high temperature gas. Such exposure can lead to the creation of unwanted defects in the components. To protect the components, bondcoats and/or ceramic topcoats are applied to the surfaces of the turbine engine components.
Despite the existence of such coatings, there is still a need for coatings which provide the components with improved oxidation resistance.